


Less Talking and More-

by Aora_li



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: A new generation took over after ARR, All mistakes are my own, Angry Sex, Cid needs to eat, Cid's a workaholic, Do NOT slander Cid's work, Everyone knows what's going on but nobody says anything, F/M, Horny cat girl wants Garlean dick, I broke in my new magic keyboard writing porn, I'm so done with myself, MAGIC MIKE YA'LL, No Beta, PWP, Porn Without Plot, So are the typos, This is not the Warrior of Light your parents warned you about, Unless you want a good fuck, We Die Like Men, fuck buddies, there is no foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aora_li/pseuds/Aora_li
Summary: Rated R+ (MA)for Graphic Violence, Vulgar Language and Possible Sexual themes and Nudity not suitable for Readers under 18.The threat made her quiver with want as she tried and struggled to rub herself against him. His large hands stopped her, spreading her legs further apart before his questing fingers crawled up her short skirt. With a swift yank, the Garlean tore the simple cotton off the warrior beneath him, throwing it over his shoulder.“Then stop talking already, Cid nan Gar-A moan was torn out of her as Cid swiftly-
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Female Warrior of Light, Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Ikan and Sura's Crazy Adventures





	Less Talking and More-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RADarlinge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADarlinge/gifts).



> I haven't written anything in a _very_ long time. And I got a new keyboard. And my roommate told me I should break it in properly by writing porn. Specifically angry sex with Cid because my day was shit.
> 
> Also, I used my WoL, S’urabhi. Deal, ya'll. Specially if you're here for the dirty sex.

Surabhi, the forgotten Warrior of Light, stood outside of the Ironworks HQ. Her raven tail flickered with one of three emotions; agitation, nervousness or anticipation.

The miqo’te was obviously not nervous, though perhaps agitation could be the answer; though the gleam within her gaze translated into displeasure.

Not bothering to knock on the large doors, Surabhi threw open the gates and walked in as if she owned the place. Many of the workers already knew her, and the few that didn’t followed the crowd to get out of her way. Only a select few people dared to approach her.

“Ah-h, Lady Blackthorne, Master Garlond is-“

“Thank you, Wedge. I know where he is.”

“Ah heh,” came the nervous laugh. “Of course, yes. He, um, he has not eaten as of yet either... I-If you’d be so inclined?”

Surabhi paused to look at the red faced Wedge, raising a delicate and dark eyebrow before nodding. The poor man was more than likely aware as to Surabhi’s sudden visit. In fact, the whole of the Ironworks was probably aware of her intentions, so why not use her distraction to feed their boss too? “Of course.” The smile she offered the male made him shiver, though if it was due to fear or the hunger he read in her gaze, no one knew.

When she finally reached Garlond’s private office, Cid was bent over the table, muttering to himself about screws and quadrants. Remaining by the door, she took a moment to appreciate the view he presented. And what a view it was! Her mismatched gaze roamed over the flex of his arms, the muscles of his well corded back that lead toward a delicious pair of legs. And his ass-

Surabhi licked her lips, the Garlean still oblivious to his surroundings. So immersed was he in his works, diligently removing more screws, that when she finally walked up behind him he jumped with a start. She hadn’t snuck behind him either, though she had placed her hand in his peripheral.

Words of displeasure at having his work interrupted failed to escape Cid’s lips as a crash of all the things he had painstakingly taken apart fell on the floor.

His eyes lit with fire as he turned to face her, nostrils flaring. “What, in the Seven Hell’s, was _that_ -

The small female had not allowed him to finish that sentence before she jumped on him, lips crashing against his. 

Like second nature, his hands fell beneath her powerful thighs, steadying her frame against his. Surprised, though mostly angered and highly annoyed, Cid pushed the remainder of his work to the ground before slamming Surabhi on the empty work space. 

He followed quickly, burning her with his hard kisses, teeth rendering her flesh pink as he assaulted her. 

She gave back as much as she received, her hands yanking him closer by his hair until she reached to throw those damnable goggles off his head. The deep growl she received made her shiver before she reached again to lick his Garlean eye. 

His immediate reaction was to bite her neck and grind his hardened member against her, making her moan while her eyes rolled to the back of her head with pleasure.

“Is that what you came for,” he growled, hands tightening around her.

“To fuck up your world and possibly have angry sex? Why else would I throw away your _useless_ work?”

That did it.

Cid was, normally, quite the attentive and gentle lover, but disgrace or discredit his work and he was easily turned into a fearsome bear. Not that he couldn’t handle his own on the battlefield either, but Surabhi was practically out for blood on that night.

Hands beneath her knees, he quickly swept them up his waist, making her back fall against the table with a hard thud before removing his shirt in one fell swoop.

“I’ll show you useless, _Surabhi_.”

The threat made her quiver with want as she tried and struggled to rub herself against him. His large hands stopped her, spreading her legs further apart before his questing fingers crawled up her short skirt. With a swift yank, the Garlean tore the simple cotton off the warrior beneath him, throwing it over his shoulder. 

“Then stop talking already, Cid _nan_ Gar-

A moan was torn out of her as Cid swiftly entered two fingers within her soaking core. Thrusting deeply within her, she scrambled for purchase as he continued his assault on her, his other hand undoing the belts of her jacket until she was bare beneath his ministrations. 

She arched her back, pleasure coiling through her as she tried and failed to kick at his breeches. 

“Fuck. Off, Cid. Take them off,” she pleaded breathlessly.

And not one to keep her waiting, Cid removed himself from her before divesting himself of his pants.

In another show of strength and dominance, Cid pulled Surabhi’s legs over his arms until her ass was hanging off the table. No preamble or other precautions were taken before the Garlean’s hard cock slammed into her.

The both took a fraction of a second, moaning or groaning at the feel of sudden completion before he was forcefully fucking her, just like she wanted it. Her head fell back again, body arching and undulating with each of his movements.

This was not sex or love making, just wild and uninhibited fucking. The sounds of their flesh, smacking, and the wet noises that followed echoed within the work space. Surabhi’s clawed hands ran up his powerful arms and shoulders, digging into the back of his neck as he kissed her again.

She moaned, suckling on his tongue, fangs caressing the appendage. His own moan escaped him through breathless thrusts, his body working hers to her limit until he pushed her legs further up. 

The feeling of his cock deepened within her, her walls squeezing him tightly with each push and pull until his fingers began a dance all of their own against her swollen pearl. 

Her breath hitched, silent cries becoming a growing crescendo of ‘Yes’ and ‘Fuck’ until her juices escaped her in a quick and furious show of lights and stars behind her eyes.

Cid continued his onslaught and when she thought he’d finally reach his end, he pulled out, picked her up and flipped her over before entering her from behind again.

Her breasts felt sensitive against the cold table, pebbling almost immediately. Large, warm hands ran up her sides, holding her still as the man behind her continued to fuck her with merciless abandon. And she was loving every second of it.

One of his hands reached for her hair, yanking her back, while the other wrapped around her front, changing the angle deliciously so. His own grunts of exertion huffed near her ears, and the feeling of his cock, making her so full, had her crumbling sweetly again within moments. The vice grip of her core, fluttering, tightening and releasing in such quick succession, had the engineer bottoming out until the first orgasm of the night, for him, occurred.

Releasing her, they both fell over the table again and the miqo’te purred with satisfaction, groaning when Cid pushed himself off the table and her.

She remained as she was, the cool table doing wonders for her heated body until she felt her tail being gently pushed aside, something cold and hard being pressed against her labia.

She peeked over her shoulder at Cid, his smirk almost feral as he whispered, “I’ve a new toy for you to try out.”

Fuck…

She totally had to get him angry more often.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Do I feel better? Yes. Quite so. I was grinning like a mad fool by the end of this and immediately shared it with my roommate, who also grinned and laughed and called it beautiful. 
> 
> Horny yet?


End file.
